Zedd Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 April 2015
01:40 Gimme a sec... 01:40 inb4 kicked 01:40 r u please KC :P 01:41 * Jjuser (testing) 01:41 :P 01:41 here 01:41 * Jjuser brings a cake 01:41 An ice cream cake ;) 01:41 * Tominator777 eats the cake 01:41 * Tuckyd brings all the bears 01:41 ALL THE BEARS 01:41 Great, now I need to to go back to the bakery 01:41 hi codec 01:41 hello 01:41 Die. >:( 01:41 wow 01:42 xD 01:42 wow 01:42 wow 01:42 Abuse of rights 01:42 * KCCreations is accessing her bot account via mobile. :P 01:42 Ban pls 01:42 I'm baaaaaaaack 01:42 @CS: No bans. 01:42 * Jjuser throws a snowball at the chat 01:43 Ha! Goodnight everybody! ;) 01:43 Bye \o 01:43 o/ 01:43 Oh. xD 01:43 Lol 01:43 * KCCreations waves 01:43 trying to get RM over here :P 01:43 Who? 01:43 @Tuck 01:43 RMMMMMM :P 01:43 WHO? 01:44 That person 01:44 Oh. xD 01:44 WB 01:44 wbbbb 01:44 I'm not here 01:44 * KCCreations waves 01:44 Yes you are. 01:44 Shhhhh 01:45 /m eats JJ 01:45 I can see you, Jj... 01:45 * Tominator777 eats Jj 01:45 * Tominator777 eats Little Codec 01:45 I'm not me... 01:46 But you are. :P 01:46 My mind has been blown 01:46 I am not me :P 01:47 A buddy?! 01:47 Hehehehe 01:47 AI = blown 01:47 Oh gosh, Codi. :P 01:47 Oh, and Codec, you can't kill a snowman ;) 01:47 I'm just a rarely used bot 01:47 Watch me, Olaf. 01:48 Lol, JK. :P 01:48 * Little Codec likes you 01:48 If i wanted I could bring my third account in >:D 01:48 KC pm? 01:48 OH GOD CHAOTIC. xD 01:49 That was my original bot but it had a stupid name 01:49 Snowmen are invincible! Except when they're around heat, or water, or fire... 01:49 So now it's my testing account 01:49 * KCCreations 's mind = blown 01:50 I wonder what would happen if someone saw this wiki right now... xD 01:50 hue hue hue 01:50 KC seriously pm 01:51 KC seriously pm 01:51 It's a Tuckyd clone! O_O 01:51 no im not 01:51 I have no clones 01:51 ^ Dat guy. 01:51 IT'S A CLONE. 01:51 * Jjuser hides from sight 01:52 * Koruk11 merges with Tuckyd 01:52 * Tuckyd merges with Koruk11 01:52 * Little Codec merges with KC 01:52 No. 01:52 * Tominator777 merges with Billy Mays 01:52 * KCCreations would rather not "merge" with anybot. 01:52 * Billy Mays merges with KC 01:53 NO. 01:53 :P 01:53 I'm here but I'm just not here, because when I'm here I can see what's here but do not act as if I'm here when really, I am 01:53 * KCCreations wonders who Billy Mays is 01:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gb9vOp7wCqQ 01:54 Oh yeah... 01:54 xD 01:54 TOast 01:54 This is crazy. xD 01:54 yeah 01:54 All this because I mentioned a former incident... xD 01:55 NOTE TO READERS OF THIS CHAT LOG: 01:55 This entire log was unintentional. 01:55 :P 01:56 wat 01:56 :P 01:57 * Tominator777 transforms Zedd into Toast 01:58 ... 01:58 O_O 01:58 xD 01:58 @Tom: 01:58 now i'm hungry 01:58 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:Perfectly_Clear.png 01:58 Rip 01:58 * Jjuser is in his own world, the world of the internet 01:58 * Tominator777 eats that toast 01:59 Zedd is not toast, Tommy. 01:59 He is... 01:59 * KCCreations thinks for a minute 01:59 ...a biscuit. 01:59 xD 01:59 With jam 01:59 Oh god, KC. :P 01:59 * Tominator777 eats the biscuit 01:59 * KCCreations grabs butter knife 02:00 Bye Tuck o/ 02:00 Oh yeah... 02:00 * Tominator777 eats the knife 02:00 No waving emotes. 02:00 o/ 02:00 /o 02:00 /o 02:00 * KCCreations should add them. 02:00 o/ 02:02 Eh, I'll do it later. :P 02:02 Well, I gotta go. 02:02 'Night. 02:02 * KCCreations waves 02:02 Goodnight 02:02 night 02:02 * Little Codec will go wherever KC goes 02:03 Bye Tommy 02:03 * Little Codec waves 2015 04 21